Come what may
by R.Noor
Summary: It was supposed to be one of those easy cases. You do your job and then you get back home. This time their fate has chosen otherwise. Densi mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my very very very first fanfiction. I don't know why I even wrote this. In case there's some mistakes (I'm sure there are plenty), I'm sorry: English is NOT my home town language. I don't know if I'll ever write a second chapter xD Anyways I'll stop talking and let you read.**

Pain. That was all she's feeling right now as something hard hit her right in the chest. She didn't even consider what hit her as another deafning sound was heard and another one hit her higher in the chest. Instinctively, Kensi put her hand on her stomach and she felt a hot liquid dripping down her shirt. She looked down and saw the red covering her hand. She felt so dizzy, all of a sudden and dropped to her knees. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Deeks was covering Melanie with his body preventing her from getting shot.

- Oh my God, Marty... Melanie cried out covering her ears. The gunshots sounds were too loud.

Deeks was searching Kensi with his eyes but she's nowhere to be seen.

- Hey, Melanie... Melanie, it's okay... You can hide here, he won't find you.

-No. Please, don't leave me Marty

- I have to look for Kensi, I'll be right back... Just hide here.  
And with that Deeks checked his gun in case it wasn't fully loaded then raced to find his partner.

While searching his partner, he shot 2 armed men who didn't seem happy at his sight. Suddenly, Deeks stopped when he heard a loud gunshot. So, he raced to where the sound came from and stopped again when he saw Smith pointing his gun right at Kensi and pulled the trigger, then he (Smith) took a few steps still pointing his gun towards Kensi. Deeks didn't even control his reaction so he shot Smith in the back and the man fell to the ground as blood popped out. Deeks ran to his partner who just fell on her knees

- KENSI! Deeks yelled. He captured her in his arms before she fell backwards.

-Kensi...Kensi stay with me, it's okay help is on the way.  
Deeks put his earwig on and said "Eric, we need medical assitance here"

-Already calling the EMTs.. he heard Eric calling through

He put his earwig back off

- No Kensi, you're not dying on me... Come on princess stay with me, come on

Kensi gathered all her strength and managed to blurt out:

-Be-hind..you

She tried to warn him from the man behind him, he instinctively let go of Kensi and pulled his gun. It was too late, the man already pulled the trigger and shot Deeks in the leg.

Deeks shot him back right between the eyes. The man fell backwards as Deeks groaned feeling the pain in his right leg.

He dropped back next to Kensi cuddeling her in his arms

- Deeks... Kensi breathed

- shhh. Don't try to speak, Kens'  
But as stubborn as Kensi was, she just continued: Mel...Melanie?

- She's okay. Don't worry about her. Deeks responded while pushing his hands harder on Kensi's chest to put more pressure on her wounds. she whimpered in pain as she felt the hard pressure.

No matter how hard he pushed, there was still blood slipping between his fingers. He felt her heart race under his plam as it popped out much blood. She was lying there in a pool of red.

Kensi's breathing became harder and more laboured as more and more blood dripped from her chest.

- Kensi.. come on. Please don't leave me partner, come on. His eyes trailed on the blood drop in the corner of Kensi's mouth.

-_Please_... He said as tears threatned to fall. But he didn't want to cry in front of her, especially not now, he needed to stay strong for her

He heard Callen and Sam coming from behind, but he didn't dare to move.

Suddenly, he felt Kensi's pulse slowing down under his palm as her eyes closed slowly and her breathing became less frequent

-NO! KENSI NO! _please_. Deeks pleaded. Kensi, please open your eyes. Kensi didn't seem to hear him.

Both Callen and Sam rushed to Kensi's other side.

Sam put 2 fingers on Kensi's neck checking her pulse point.

- We're losing her. Guess she's having a heart arrest. As calm as he may sound, Sam was freaking out. We need to do CPR, Deeks can you do it ?

Deeks didn't respond, instead he kept looking at Kensi with wattery eyes. DEEKS ? said Sam again. Oh man! He slowly replaced

Deeks' hands on Kensi's chest so that he wouldn't lose the pressure.

He started the CPR and said while pushing down on Kensi's chest: "Where's the damn ambulance, Eric ?'

-Almost there. responded Eric Sam just continued the process: Pinching Kensi's nose, putting his lips over hers and try to put some air in her weakned lungs.

Several minutes later, the EMTs finally arrived. Callen gave the information needed: Young female, blood type A positive. She's

been bleeding for like 7 minutes due to 2 gunshots in the chest. He then grabbed one of the EMT's arm and said: "She's my agent,

I want her to stay alive.'

- We'll do our best

- You do that

Kensi was rushed to the ER. Doctors and nurses were yelling here and there but Kensi couldn't hear or feel anything. The last

thing she heard was Deeks yelling her name and pleading her to open her eyes. But she was already far too gone, she was

sinking down into darkness

- BP 50/40, pulse is 50 BPM. Ready to intubate?

The doctor put the tubes down Kensi's throat while saying "We need blood transfusion"

- BP and BPM are dropping too fast!

-One of the bullets landed in her lung causing an internal bleeding we need to pull it off!

-Working on it, Jeffman

-These people are hardcore, she'll make it through

-She better, I promised her fri... LOST THE PULSE!

- We need the defib'

-Charging to 200.. clear... Nothing. Charge the paddles to 300.. clear...Nothing

-Come on, come on Jeffman pleaded

-Charging to 360.. clear.

The doctors watched as Kensi's chest rised then fell with no sign of life as her heart monitor showed a straight green line while its beeping sound was slurring in their ears.

****Dang** Cliffhanger. Should I write another chap ? Let me know... and yes I'd love to read all your reviews, your thoughts: is it good ? horrible ?**

**Ps: I'm NOT a doctor(just a high school student) so if there's anything wrong with the medical terms, I apologize xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here's a second chap of this fanfic. Thank you for all the support, I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter.. but here we are. All thanks to you :)_**

- Where are you going ?

- To see my partner ? responded the shaggy man

- You know you shouldn't leave your bed, right Mr. Deeks ? at least not walking on your leg until the wound fully heals

- What can I do ? I can't help it. I didn't see her for 4 days, he replied sincere words leaving his lips before he even considered

them. That's when it hit him: 4 days. 4 days for heaven's sake, that's too damn long

- You like her, don't you ? She said with a smirk walking with him through the hallway and down to his partner's room

- WHAT ? Kensi ? NO. he snapped. She's my partner! .. He didn't see that coming. How did she notice ?

- And yet you like her

- No, what ? No I don't, she's... she's my partner, it's..it's partnership... I mean it's not what you think... it's not..., he said with a

confused tone searching for the right word. Maybe the L word would fit but he wouldn't say it.

- Love ?

-Yeah that.

- You know it's not that hard to admit, Mr Deeks. God she sounds just like Hetty, Deeks thought

- Whatever you say, Jenna

Nurse Jenna smiled at how confused Deeks was and said: " Room 402, right ?"

- Yeah, said Deeks looking at the closed door

- Don't take too much, Mr Deeks, she needs as much rest as she could get Deeks nodded and nurse Jenna added "Oh and don't pay too much attention to the apperance, she may looks worse than she actually is.

- Thanks, responded the detective with a fainted smile When the nurse left, Deeks put his now shaking hand on the knob of

Kensi's hospital room, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe He opened the door and when he saw her, he felt dizzy and

sick all of a sudden.

She was there lying on the white covered hospital bed - and oh my God, how beautiful she is even in this state, her angelic face

will never stop amazing him.- She looked so peaceful and it was so unlike his Kensi; she's usually running all over the place and

such an active girl-not that he minded that-

His eyes trailed from her closed eyes - and heck how he missed seeing her mismatched brown eyes- to her nose that were linked

to a cannula, her soft -so kissable- lips, and to the the IV on her right hand his eyes traveled from her face to the heart monitor at

the left side of her bed, that apart from the rise and fall of her chest, was the only sign that she was alive.

He swallowed hard at this sight and took 2 steps before being noticed by his partner.

She heard someone opening the door, and despite her instinct as a federal agent she didn't open her eyes to see who it was. Her

eyelides felt so heavy and she felt so weak- not that she would admit that to anybody because Kensi-tough as nail-Blye never

admits weakness, and always had her walls up, eventhough it's kind of changing when it comes to Deeks, because it feels so

good to open up to him.

Who ever opened the door took 2 slow steps towards her and her eyes flashed open.  
There he was, standing in front of her, leaning a bit to his left side so he wouldn't put much weight on his enjured leg.  
He looked so pale, she noticed. He was wearing hospital outfits and yet he looked so sexy in it. His shaggy hair -made by pillow as he described it- makes him even sexier -if that's possible.

- Deeks, she whispered and it took her every drop of strength left in her weakned body to smile ever so slightly.

- Hey, he rushed to her side as fast as he could with his wounded leg.

She struggled to lift her arm and remove the cannula away. He saw it and said: Easy... I got it. He romved the cannula gently

saying: Nurse Jenna will kill me if she ever finds out.

Kensi gave him a confused look and thanked him in a barely audible voice. He smiled at her and eased himself comfotably in the

chair close to her bed.

His eyes dropped to her right side and landed on her hand, on which was the IV- he wanted to hold it in his own hands, kiss

it...but he knew better than crossing the lines of Kensi's personal space.

- Your leg.. she whispered again looking at his right leg as images of the shootout flashed before her eyes.

-Oh! it's fine; doctors did a pretty good job and painkillers are amazing, he grinned but his smiled fainted slowly and everything

was replaced by an uncomfotable silence- or should we say the heart monitor beeping noise

Both Kensi and Deeks starred at nothing as their memories flew back to a week ago, images of the shooting were playing inside their heads.  
Deeks was the first to break the silence:

- I'm sorry Kens'

She just glanced at him with a confused look

- I'm sorry for Melanie... and ...I'm sorry because I should have had your back, back there. I'm so sorry

-Deeks.. she said

-No, no he interrupted her. That's what partners are for right ? I'm supposed to be your shadow.I should ... I should have shot him first and he rememebred the words of his friend Ray"_ Never shoot back, always shoot first_"

- Deeks, you saved me. I mean if you weren't there..He...he would've finished me right there. But, you saved me, like you always

do. I knew it. I knew you'll put all the blame on yourself. You shouldn't beat yourself up. None of this is your fault. You saved me,

and I could never thank you enough.

Kensi sounded so gentle which was so un-Kensi like, she knew that but couldn't care less. Her partner, here, her friend... and God

only knows what else he might be to her, is thinking he's responsible for getting her shot. she needed to convince him that on the

contrary, he was the one to save her of getting futher injuries, maybe even death, not the other way around.

Her heart monitor started beeping loudly. Deeks watched as her chest was rising and falling so fast and blood rushed to her face

making her look like she was blushing.

_The cannula_ . She needed the cannula

- I'm sorry Kens'. I shouldn't have brought it up

-Stop being sorry Deeks!

- I'm sorry...for being sorry. He grinned

Kensi rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile on her lips. Deeks put the cannula back under Kensi's nose. she took a deep breath and her heart monitor beeper slowed down.

- Nurse Jenna asked if I wanted to share your room, she could install a bed here- he pointed at the corner of the room behind him

- Please don't tell me you said yes.

- Of course not. I told her that there's enough room in my partner's bed, so we could share, he tried to lighten up. _Besides_, I know

you're the cuddeling type of girl, Fern he said as his grin grew wilder with each word

- Deeks she snapped with a terrifying glare he would never get used to

-What ? he said still laughing

**_WHAT? you really thought I could kill Kensi right from the start ? xD Oh, well... n_****_obody knows what's gonna happen in the next few chapters. I really hope you enjoy._**

**_Ps: One huge THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed. Pmed you all. :D oh and All kinds of reviews are welcome! ^^_**


End file.
